1. Field of the Invention
This invention lies in the field of control of fuel mixture for an internal combustion engine. It is particularly related to means of decreasing the hydrocarbons and other pollutants emitted as a byproduct of the combustion process.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many devices are known in the prior art which accomplish vaporization of the gasoline fuel stream. These include an array of baffles or blades located in the fuel stream to catch liquid components of the fuel stream (Kunik, U.S. Pat. No. 3,940,499), and a rotor mounted within the fuel stream (Ingersoll, U.S. Pat. No. 4,014,306). Others have used steel wool in the intake conduit to break up globule or small droplets of liquid present in the fuel stream.
The devices available in the prior art are generally complicated, expensive, or have moving parts that may interfere with the fuel flow mechanism of the engine. Additionally, some prior art devices have provided for elaborate means to collect and reuse the fuel droplets from the fuel stream. This, of course, generally increases the cost which is a discouraging factor for the consumer.
The present invention is an economical and convenient device which attaches interposed between the inlet manifold and the carburetor of an engine and provides easy means to remove liquid droplets present in the fuel stream and reduce the amount of dangerous pollutants emitted by the engine.
3. Summary of the Invention
The present invention is constructed such that the path of the fuel stream is made to pass through a layer of fibrous material where the droplets present in the fuel stream are captured and retained until they are vaporized. By retaining the liquid droplets in the path of the fuel stream it is possible to provide a greater uniformity of the gaseous mixture entering the intake manifold. This reduces the possibility of non-vaporized fuel entering the engine which can pass out as un-burned or partially burned hydrocarbon pollutants.
The primary objective of this invention is to reduce carbonmonoxide and hydrocarbons emitted as pollutants resulting from incomplete combustion processes. This is achieved by providing a fuel mixture substantially devoid of liquid droplets.
The present invention contemplates a housing comprised of an upper and lower circular plates with a spacing ring provided therebetween. Positioned within the spacing rings is a baffle having a plate member and an upright perforated collar. The plate member has an outer dimensions less than the inner dimensions of the ring whereby an angular opening is maintained therebetween. The plate member is positioned by means of spacing rods attached thereto and resting on the base plate, thereby a passageway is formed between the baffle plate member and the base plate. The perforated collar extends from the plate member to the upper plate. The annular area between the perforated collar and the ring member is filled with fibrous material, such as steel wool. The fuel stream enters a port provided in the upper plate, passes through the perforated collar and through the fibrous material and out through a port provided in the base plate. The liquid droplets present in the fuel stream are captured by the two fibrous materials.
It will be seen that the present device has fewer parts than the prior art, has no moving elements to interfere with the flow of fuel stream, or to wear out, and is economical to manufacture.
Other objects and advantages of this device will be apparent on reference to the specifications and the drawings herein.